Monster World
by love-ie
Summary: A story i made in English class. it's based on Undertale!


i'm back! (kinda...) anyway, this is a story i made for English class! We had to write a bedtime story and i based mine on the game Undertale! Which i'm currently in love with~

so enjoy!

* * *

The light hurts my eyes as I tried to open them. I got up and when I looked around I noticed I landed on a flowerbed filled with beautiful flowers. I looked up and saw the sun shinning through the hole in the mountain I fell through.

"how did I survive such a long fall?" I wondered "and more importantly, where am I?"

"you're in the underworld" a voice said. When I turned around all I saw was a small rabbit that was looking at me with big eyes. I looked around the room again but saw no one else. "did you just ta-"

"of course I did you moron!" the rabbit interrupted me. I was shocked by the way the rabbit acted. "this is the monster world so I'm not just a normal rabbit" the rabbit started to grin and his eyes glowed bright red.

"LEAVE THE HUMAN ALONE!" a voice suddenly rumbled through the room. A boy not much older then me was standing the doorway. But he wasn't normal, he had the legs, ears and antlers of a fawn! The boy had short blond hair, green eyes and was wearing a red scarf. The fawnboy walked up to the rabbit. "if you don't leave the humans alone I will tell Toriel!" he said and the rabbit looked scared before walking away.

The fawnboy turned to me with a bright smile. "are you alright?" I nodded. His smile became even bigger. "great! I'm sorry about him." He held out his hand. "I'm Derial! What's your name?" I shook his hand and told him my name. "that's such a nice name!" Derial then took my hand and pulled me to the door. "you're the first human in a long time that came down here!" Derial started to ramble but I wasn't paying attention at all. I was so amazed by everything I saw. Monsters looking at us and all kind of amazing buildings.

"so what do you say?" Derial then asked. I looked at him confused. I haven't heard a word he said. "I'm sorry what…?" Derial stopped walking and turned to me. "you got distracted didn't you?" I looked down at my feet. When I looked back up he had once again that big, gentle smile on his face. "it's okay, it's amazing here so I can't blame you!" he started laughing and I soon joined him.

"I was asking you if you like to sleep at my place?" Derial asked after we were done laughing. My smile immediately disappeared. "sleep…? Why would I sleep here…?" I asked and now Derials smile disappeared as well. "well it's not that easy to get out of here." He said seriously. I slightly started to panic. "what?! But how am I supposed to get home then?! I should be home before nightfall! And…" I could feel the tears sting behind my eyes. Derial grabbed both my shoulder so I looked him in the eyes. "hey hey, I didn't say it was impossible! It's just… not that easy" I chocked back my tears. "what do I need to do to get back then…?" Derial looked down for a moment. "you… well…" he looked me in the eyes again. "you need a human soul to cross the barrier between our worlds" I looked confused. "that's it?" he nodded. "do you know where it is?" I asked him and he nodded again. I grabbed both his hands. "Derial, can you show me the way…?" Derial broke eye contact and softly mumbled 'okay'. I smiled and gave him a hug which he returned.

We walked for a while before Derial turned right into a forest. It was dark and scary so I grabbed his hand. We reached a big portal with light coming from it. "is this it?" I turned to Derial who didn't say anything. "Deria-" he randomly pulled me in for a tight hug. "please don't go!" i could feel his body shaking, he was crying. I returned the hug. "why don't you come with me?" He looked at me. "what…?" I smiled gently at him and took his hand. "come home with me." "b-but… I'm a monster." "I don't care, I like you and I want to be with you" I started pulling him towards the portal, he just let it happen. There was a bright light when we passed through and we landed at the foot of the mountain. I turned around to Derial and gasped. "you're human!" I said as I looked him over. His legs were normal and his ears and antlers were gone. He looked down at his own feet with big eyes. "i… I am human" he smiled and i grabbed his hand, pulling him along again. "come on! I'll introduce you to my mom!"

* * *

That was it! it's short because the limit was 800 words... anyway hope you enjoyed it!

R&R and no flames! :D


End file.
